Sweets
by d-christen
Summary: While Annabeth is shopping for a wedding dress, Percy slips out of the store to buy candy. When he comes back, he receives something even sweeter. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I sat on one of the comfy beanbags, yawning once every twenty seconds or so. I'll give you some advice so you can use it in my situation. Shopping for a wedding dress is so boring even when you're with your most favorite person in the whole world.

"I think this one is nice," Annabeth said, looking at the salesclerk. The salesclerk nodded enthusiastically. I narrowed my eyes. The dress Annabeth was referring to looked pretty weird. Too much decoration. I'd bet you a million drachmas that the salesclerk was just nodding at everything, as long as she sold something by the end of our visit.

"Or maybe this one!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling a dress out of the clothes rack and looking it over. I felt my eyes widen.

It matched her perfectly -- beautiful, and sexy.

"What do you think, Percy?" she asked, bringing the dress up higher so it nearly smacked the salesclerk in the face. I tried to hold back a laugh.

"It's hot," was all I could say.

Annabeth giggled. "Could I try it on?"

"Right this way, ma'am," the salesclerk said, walking boringly towards the fitting room. Annabeth followed, happily clutching the wedding dress.

The wedding dress. I grinned to myself. Finally, we were building something permanent.

I heard the curtains close, and Annabeth whispering to the salesclerk.

This was boring though. I rolled my eyes. It would take about ten minutes to put on that wedding dress... of course, I wasn't going to stay here waiting.

I stood up and slipped out of the store, careful not to push the door too hard for fear that the bell might jingle. There I was, standing in the middle of the Manhattan sidewalk, in a tuxedo. Can you believe my girlfriend made me try on this tuxedo so that we would 'match' when she tried on her dress? That was a perfectly cute idea, but still.

I squinted up at the other signs in this building. I found everything hard to read (with my dyslexia) and only one sign caught my eye. With a little time, I read:

_Minnie's Candy Store._

I sighed happily and started walking towards the store. Candy and wedding dresses. My perfect weekend.

I pushed open the door of the candy store and heard a loud whistle. Next to the door was one of those toy monkeys, the ones that whistle when you pass by. Awesome. I've only seen one in my life, and this was it. The closest thing I saw to this was when Travis and Conner Stoll created a mechanical hydra that farted when you passed by.

"Good afternoon, sir!" a little man said, standing at the cash register. "Anything to please your mouth today?"

"I'll just look, and if I find something, I'll buy it," I said, sending him a small smile and looking down at the millions of candy bars and sweet jars. How can I choose!?

Oh my gods. They had _rolos._

I felt my eyes widen as I picked up a cylinder-shaped candy bar. I could almost feel the caramel bursting inside my mouth. I haven't had these since I was 8 -- my mom bought them and food-colored them blue. That's just her way of doing things. I wondered how it would taste normally.

I carried the bar to the cash register and the small man clapped in delight. "Those are my favorite candy bars too, sir."

"They're really good," I agreed.

"Yes, sir. That'll be seventy five cents."

I gave him a dollar and told him to keep the change. I was too excited to eat the Rolos. I walked out the door, heard a whistle and the man called "Thank you, sir!"

I walked back to the wedding store, throwing the piece of tin foil at the top of the Rolo bar in a nearby trash can outside the door. I popped a Rolo into my mouth and it exploded.

Holy crap.

I played around with the caramel in my mouth. This was the _best tasting _candy I've ever eaten in all my years of living.

I entered the store and immediately someone knocked into me, sending the Rolo bar to the ground.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

I felt my jaw drop, revealing the caramel inside my mouth. I didn't care. Annabeth looked... like the sexiest person I've ever seen. Her beautiful figure was covered up by a pretty wedding dress (which I noticed, isn't the same one that she picked to try on -- had I really been gone that long?) with matching high heels. She looked perfect.

"You went to the candy store?" she asked, picking up the Rolo bar. I had completely forgotten about that... I just saw something even better-looking.

"Yeah," I muttered, swallowing the chocolate and feeling my mouth water again. This time at the sight of my girlfriend, not at the Rolo. "I bought Rolo."

Annabeth grinned and I felt my heart pound against my chest.

"But uh... I know something that tastes even better."

And I kissed her.


End file.
